The Other Side of Love Story
by Rocketssi
Summary: Cobalah melihat dari sisi lain dari sebuah cerita cinta. Oneshoot. Chan-break-Baek


.

.

.

Ada sepasang sahabat. Laki-laki yang tampan dan perempuan yang pendiam nan pemalu. Bersahabat sejak kecil, tak terpisahkan.

Kata orang dalam persahabatan antara laki-laki dan perempuan tidak pernah ada yang murni persahabatan. Pasti diantaranya ada yang memendam rasa kepada sahabatnya.

Si perempuan yang pendiam dan pemalu menyukai sahabat kecilnya yang tumbuh menjadi lelaki dewasa yang tampan dan mempesona.

Namun tak mampu mengungkapkannya.

Hingga si lelaki mengenalkan seseorang padanya, itu kekasihnya. Wanita dewasa yang cantik , _sexy_ dan pandai berdandan. Tidak sepertinya yang bahkan masih tak mengerti apa-apa tentang hal semacam itu.

Merasa sakit hati? Tentu.

'Aku yang pertama mengenalnya. Aku yang lebih lama memendam rasa padanya'

Merasa lebih berhak atas si tampan.

Dengan bantuan dan nasehat dari para sahabatnya, dengan segenap keberaniannya si perempuan yang tak sanggup lagi memendam rasa cinta dan sakitnya, akhirnya di ungkapkan lah rasa yang telah lama di pendam itu.

'Sejujurnya, aku telah lama menyukaimu, tidak… mencintaimu lebih tepatnya'

Diungkapkan dengan dramatis, penuh derai airmata.

Biasanya…

'Kenapa kau tak jujur sejak awal, aku juga mencintaimu'

Balasan yang di berikan.

'Bagaimana dengan kekasihmu?'

'Aku lebih mencintaimu, aku akan memutuskannya'

'Tapi aku tak cantik, tak _sexy_ dan tak pandai berdandan sepertinya'

'Aku mencintaimu apa adanya dirimu'

Mereka saling mencintai, hidup bersama. Dan bahagia.

.

.

.

Tapi bagaimana dengan orang yang dianggap 'orang ketiga' dalam hubungan percintaan mereka yang penuh drama romansa cinta diantara sepasang sahabat itu.

Pernahkah kalian memikirkan perasaannya?

Bagaimana rasanya mencintai seseorang, namun pada akhirnya ia lebih memilih sahabatnya, yang mencintainya sejak lama. Jauh sebelumnya.

Seperti seorang perempuan dengan lipstick merah merona yang terduduk disalah satu kursi café dimana dia beberapa saat yang lalu bersama kekasihnya dan sekarang telah menjadi mantan kekasihnya. Duduk diam dengan mata menerawang, apa saja yang telah ia lalu sejauh ini hingga mendapat pernyataan putus.

Banyak hal yang tak menyenangkan yang ia lalui. Mulai dari mengunyah setiap tatapan sendu dan cemburu dari sahabat kekasihnya setiap kali mereka berjumpa dalam berbagai kesempatan, saat ia mencoba bermanja. Kemudian mendapat tatapan caci dari sahabat-dari-sahabat sang kekasih. Sampai mendapat cacian verbal, yang mengatakan dirinya tak tahu malu bahkan sebutan jalang melekat pada dirinya. Ia berusaha untuk tak menhiraukannya, berusaha biasa. Semua karena cintanya.

Tapi, apa? Apa yang ia dapat?

Matanya mulai mengkilat berair, meremat tanggannya guna menahan getar tubuhnya.

Sebelum airmatanya luruh jatuh berderai, segera ia beranjak pergi.

.

.

.

Apa aku tidak cantik?

Apa aku tidak baik?

Apa kurangnya aku?

Apa aku begitu hina?

Apa aku tidak pantas bersama mu?

Apa cintaku padamu kurang?

Apa aku kurang lama mengenalmu?

Apa…

Apa…

Dan apa..

Seluruh pertanyaan berputar dalam kepalanya. Menatap wajahnya direfleksi cermin besarnya.

Aahhh, make up ku terlalu tebal ya?

Apa aku harus berpakaian apa adanya? Padahal aku hanya ingin cantik dihadapanmu.

Lagi, lelehan bening itu jatuh lagi, tapi kali ini ia tak akan menahannya. Terisak dengan sangat keras, pilu dengan raungannya.

.

.

.

Bulan demi bulan telah terlalui.

Terus mencoba segala hal pada dirinya baik baik saja. Walau nyata ia tak bisa. Tidak bisa menjadi baik-baik saja, karena nyatanya ia sangat hancur. Namun sebisa mungkin ia tutupi semuanya, sedikit demi sedikit. Dengan senyumnya, dengan makeupnya dan dengan sagala kesibukannya.

"Baek, Baekhyun-ahh~ Bumi kepada Baekhyun! Bumi kepada Baekhyun! Ganti!" panggil seorang perempuan sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajahnya.

"A-a! Ya? Kenapa ,Zitao?"

"Tidak. Kau hanya terlihat melamun dari tadi"

"ah Maaf"

"Ya ya.. ayo pulang. Kau tidak lemburkan ?" ajak perempuan yang ia panggil Zitao itu. Baekhyun melirik jam yanga ada diatas meja kerjanya. Ya, ini sudah jam pulang.

"ayo"

"Baek, bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu? Aku dapat rekomendasi tempat makan yang enak dan baru buka, bagaimana?" tanya Zitao sambil menatap Baekhyun dengan mata berkedip kedip memohon.

"Iya iya, ayo kesana" mau tidak mau Baekhyun mengiyakan.

"Yeay, ayo"

.

.

.

"Zi, tempatnya sangat penuh, dan aku tidak mau mengatri" protes Baekhyun saat melihat tempat yang mereka datangi sangat ramai, belum lagi antrian didepan meja pesanan itu. Baekhyun pusing melihatnya.

"aku yang akan mengantri, dank au hanya mencari tempat duduk, bagaimana?" dan Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan, ia sudah terlalu pusing untuk menerima tatapan memohon dari Zitao.

Baekhyun menatap sekeliling mencari tempat kosongnya, setelah mendapatkan tempat untuk mereka yang Baekhyun lakukan adalah memperhatikan Zitao yang sangat lihai dalam urusan mengantri diantara para lelaki hingga sekarang perempuan jangkung itu sudah dekat dengan meja pemesanan. Sibuk memperhatikan Zitao hingga Baekhyun tak sada ada yang memanggilnya sejak tadi. Sebuah tangan menyapa bahunya membuatnya tersadar.

Sakit itu kembali terasa. Sangat pedih. Saat melihat orang membuat sebuah luka menganga lebar dihatimu dan orang yang berusaha kau lupakan kembali muncul dihadapanmu dengan senyum tampannya, senyum itu, senyum manis yang ia rindukan namun berubah bagai garam yang menyirami luka hatimu hingga kembali menganga lebar. Belum lagi melihat siapa yang ia gandeng. Tentu saja sahabatnya –ah- kekasihnya mungkin sekarang.

"Kau sendiri Baek?" tanyanya masih dengan suaranya yang khas.

"Eum, tidak. Aku bersama teman" suaranya serak tercekat, seakan ada ribuan belati kasat mata yang menancap di sekujur tubuhnya

"Begitukah?" dan hanya di balas anggukan Baekhyun.

"Sayang.." tegur si 'sahabat' sambil menyerahkan sesuatu pada mantan lelakinya.

"Ah, Baek mumpung kita bertemu. Ini untukmu. Semoga kau berkenan" setelahnya mereka pergi, hilang dibalik pintu.

Tangan Baekhyun bergetar. Kembali ia meneteskan air matanya.

.

.

.

Park Chanyeol & Do Kyungsoo

.

.

.

Seluruh mata menatapnya saat ia memasuki ruang megah itu. Mata mereka terus menelisik kearahnya dan mulut yang terus berbisik tentangnya. Berbisik bagaimana ia bisa dengan tidak tahu diri dan tidak tahu malu hadir disini, dan belum lagi bisikan –ah bukan- itu sangat keras untuk sebuah bisikan yang terdengar sarkastik menyebutnya jalang, Baekhyun sudah lama tidak mendengar panggilan itu. Namun ia tak peduli, bejalan lurus dengan senyum tipis dibibirnya yang berwarna merah menyala.

"Selamat untuk pernikahanmu Chanyeol. Dan Kyungsoo-ssi" ucap Baekhyun masih bersama senyumnya.

"Terimakasih, Baek. Kau berkenan untuk datang"

"Ya, sekali lagi selamat untuk kalian berdua" mencoba menarik kedua unjung bibirnya barang semili.

"Nikmati pestanya Baekhyun-ssi" ucap si mempelai wanita.

"Ya, tentu saja"

.

.

.

Tubuh baekhyun merosot bagai tak bertulang saat ia sampai dibalik pintu rumahnya. Energinya sekan terkuras habis hanya untuk terlihat bahagia dan ikhlas. Sepanjang acara, sepanjang perjalanan pulang sudah ia habiskan energinya.

Terisak tanpa suara adalah yang ia lakukan sekarang sambil memukul dadanya yang sesak terhimpit rasa cemburu, patah hati dan rasa tak rela.

"Kenapa tidak aku yang pertama mengenalmu? Kenapa bukan aku sahabatmu? Kenapa bukan aku yang bersamamu? Kenapa kau tidak memilih aku?" gumam lirih jatuh dari bibir tipis nan merona miliknya, jatuh bersama tiap tetes airmatanya.

.

.

.

Dari sudut pandang berbeda kalian akan melihat bagaimana buruknya seorang ketiga.

Namun coba lihat dari sisi yang lain.

Hanya ingin dicintai dan mencintai.

Sederhana. Namun berakhir menyakitkan.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Sejam ngetik tanpa edit. Ide abstrak yang terlintas. Banyak typo, maklumin backspace aku rusak. Deletenya juga udah ngadat.**

 **Ripiu dong**


End file.
